


Rivalidad

by NagareboshiOdyssey



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gender Identity, Genderbending, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagareboshiOdyssey/pseuds/NagareboshiOdyssey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Què pasa en un mundo donde Shizuo es mujer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Malas noticias

Ese día ambos némesis se encontraron en las calles de Ikebokuro, pero había algo diferente.

Izaya: -estoy viendo a una protozoario- dijo divertido  
Shizuo: -Ódiame es mejor de esa forma, pulga  
Izaya: -Shizu chan ¿cuándo he dejado de hacerlo?, no tengo tiempo para esto

Izaya se fue, Shizuo se pintó los labios mientras veía a Mikado escondido cerca, ella se acercó a aquel niño...

Shizuo: -¿qué pasa Mikado?  
Mikado: -creí que iban a pelear  
Shizuo: -yo no iba a pelear, sólo le iba a romper la cara, de forma pacifica  
Mikado: -no me parece pacífico  
Shizuo: -¿te estas burlando de mí?, esa pulga causa el 99.99999% de los problemas aquí.  
Mikado: -tu causas los daños materiales  
Shizuo: -pero él empieza- refunfuño

Después de discutir, Shizuo se fue al sushi ruso, y al llegar vio que Tom la esperaba, curiosamente Izaya estaba en la mesa de a lado. ¿Acaso la estaba poniendo a prueba?, ganas no le faltaron de golpear al hombre de ojos carmesí pero se abstuvo al sentir una mano (la del hombre a su lado) sobre la suya, la rubia pidió sushi frutal y le sonrió radiante a su acompañante, después lo abrazó y él la besó en la boca.

Izaya se comenzó a enojar sin saber el motivo, pero decidió calmarse porque su otoro estaba realmente bueno, se perdió en su comida y no se dio cuenta de unos ojos miel apuntándole con desprecio, cuando él se volteó para dirigirle una arrogante y cruel mirada a la gurda espaldas… se dio cuenta. Ambos empezaron a pelear sin moverse de sus asientos, esas intensas miradas llenas de odio y ansias asesinas no cesaban. Ellos ya eran un par de adultos, pero con sus peleas… parecían niños pequeños.

No tardó mucho en pasar algo que interrumpiera esa atmósfera incomoda… Simon llego con el sushi del prestamista y la cobradora de deudas, ella comenzó a comer tranquilamente, poco después él hombre de rastas le hizo una señal al ruso negro, para que se acercará.

Izaya saco su celular para ver cuál era su siguiente trabajo, encontró varias llamadas perdidas de Namie, Shinra, Sakí e incluso unos mensajes de Shinishi, “que fastidio” pensó, pues sus queridos humanos estaban volviéndose aburridos, quizá debería hacer algo para motivarlos a salir de sus días mundanos, ¿Debería causar otra guerra?, sonrió para sí mismo

Shizuo: -Simon, Simon, Tom y yo nos vamos a casar  
Simon: -en buena hora Shizuo- quería Mostar una sonrisa porque ella había madurado, pero miró a Izaya con tristeza… él no había madurado, pareciera que hubiese sido ayer cuando separaba sus peleas y les obligaba a entrar al restaurant.

Izaya casi escupía aquella bebida, se contuvo porque aquello no era muy educado, ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Por qué se ponía así?, el problema no era tan grande, aunque no podía soportarlo. Fuera lo que fuera… había guardado la suficiente compostura para que nadie más lo notará, hizo una seña a Dennis para que se acercará a él.

Tom se sonrojo un poco pero después comenzó a alimentar en la boca a su prometida, ambos se veían muy dulces y melosos, ¿cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta antes?, eran tan obvios... él era la única persona que calmaba a Shizuo, y ella siempre le sonreía tan resplandeciente, además trabajaban juntos y el castaño era de los pocos que no le temían.

Dennis: -¿sucede algo Orihara kun?  
Izaya: -prueba esto, es casi tan desagradable como Shizu chan- dijo dándole la tasa al ruso blanco  
Dennis: -esta dulce, mi error… inmediatamente se lo cambio-dijo para regresar casi de inmediato con una bebida amarga.  
Izaya: -gracias Dennis, así esta mejor- sonrió al darle un sorbo a aquello.

Poco después llegó Sakí y se sentó junto a Izaya  
Sakí: -Tienes cara de haber probado algo que no te gusto  
Izaya: -Tienes cara de haberlo pasado muy bien con Masaomi  
Sakí: -no respondiste ninguna de mis llamadas  
Izaya: -estaba algo ocupado  
Sakí: -peleaste con ella de nuevo, ¿Verdad?- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de él

Ambos parecían felices, Izaya ordenó algo para Sakí y comenzaron a conversar, algunas risas no tardaron en aparecer, Sakí ya no era sólo una muñeca manipulable para Izaya, él le había confiado tantas cosas, eran algo parecido a amigos, él informante se habría sentido feliz sí se hubiese llevado así con Shinra en algún momento.

El azabache pago la cuenta y se fue con Sakí, para seguir conversando, a pesar de haber escuchado lo de la boda, hizo caso omiso, no menciono nada durante su trayecto con la castaña. Sin embargo aquel hombre pensó “esto será un gran chisme y un terrible escándalo… ¿Debería enviar a alguien a arruinar la boda de esa bestia?”, nuevamente sonrió para sí mismo.

 

Poco después Shizuo salió corriendo al baño y comenzó a vomitar: -oh no, no, no, ¡shit!

Shizuo regresó: -…- con una cara muy seria  
Tom: -¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado al tomar la mano de su novia y sentirla temblar  
Shizuo: -Tom tenemos que hablar seriamente- dijo llorando  
Tom: -¿qué sucede?- comenzaba a preocuparse  
Shizuo:- ¡estoy embarazada!

Todos los comensales cercanos quedaron en shock.

Tom: -¿realmente?-sonriendo con cara de felicidad  
Shizuo llorando: - ¿no estás molesto?  
Tom: -Todo estará bien, no lo estoy- la abrazo tiernamente  
Shizuo: -Tom san, estoy asustada- se sentía realmente feliz, pero aún tenía dudas.  
\--------

En su departamento Izaya seguía pensando en la ex barwoman- Shizu chan se ha vuelto más humana, odio eso- por alguna razón a pesar de su odio hacia la rubia, él no lograba sacarla de su mente.  
Namie: -estas más molesto de lo usual, ¿otra vez pensando en Shizuo?  
Izaya: -sólo estoy pensando como usaré la información que conseguí hoy, ella se casará pronto con Tom san  
Namie: -ya entiendo porque estas de mal humor, tu nunca lograras casarte con nadie y menos con ella… debe ser horrible saber que un monstruo puede casarse y ser feliz y tu no.  
Izaya: -si estas de humor para hacer bromas tan tóxicas, mejor ve a ordenar todo el papeleo  
Namie: -¿qué rayos?- su sonrisa socarrona… se había borrado  
Izaya: -supuse que intentarías molestarme, pero como soy una persona amable, decidí premiarte con mucho trabajo…  
Namie: -es inverosímil y aburrido, no podré dormir toda la noche- se quejó  
Izaya: -ve el lado amable, yo dormiré mucho hoy y soñaré con mis preciados humanos  
Namie: -…  
Izaya: -Aún hay juguetes que quiero romper.

 

\------En el chat------  
Mimi: -ayer vi a Shizuo vomitando, ósea vomitando, ¿entiendes lo que digo?, seguro que es anoréxica  
Agua 100% pura: -con razón es tan delgada  
Hachi: -no creo que se mantenga mucho tiempo así, para mi que esta embarazada  
Taro Tanaka: -¿de quién será?  
Sakí: -seguramente es de Izaya, sólo bromeo, ella seguramente no tiene nada  
Kanra: -escuche que se va a casar con Tom  
Momo: -yo pienso que "se tiene" que casar  
Balder: -concuerdo con Hachi, seguramente esta embarazada  
Keigo: -eres cruel  
Katsura: -no me imagino a Shizuo embarazada…  
Kagura: -¿es broma verdad?  
HiroC: -las hormonas podrían hacer que mate a alguien  
OnoD: -debe ser una broma, ¿Shizuo embarazada?  
Monta: -no hagan caso a los rumores  
Kanra: -obviamente deben ser falsos  
Hanako: -¿no tienen nada mejor en que perder el tiempo, que esparcir chismes?  
Kyo: -es cierto, últimamente las pandillas están muy calmadas, es como si esperaran algo para arruinarlo todo  
Kishi: -últimamente han desaparecido muchas personas, ¿no es raro que nadie los reclamará?  
Setton: -es verdad, yo no he visto a algunos clientes estos días…  
Kanra: -suena aterrador, como los slashers  
Saika: -¿Qué haremos?  
Byakuya: -es obvio, primero tendremos que mantener la calma  
Taro Tanaka: -no podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas  
Monta: -debemos asegurarnos antes de alarmar a todos…  
\---Fin de chat----

 

Pasaron los días, a Tom e Izaya los felicitaban los habitantes de Ikebokuro por igual. El pelinegro se ponía de malas, estaba consiente que él no era el responsable sí Shizuo tuviera antojos y nauseas. El castaño estaba feliz, quizá al fin podría darle la vida pacifica que tanto quería a su linda enamorada.

La mujer más fuerte de Ikebokuro… por su parte no tenía idea de que hacer, ella no quería que su hijo o hija tuviera una infancia problema como ella la tuvo hace algunos años, la rubia sabía mejor que nadie que ser diferente puede doler mucho y sin embargo a la vez estaba feliz al saber que tendría un hijo con la persona que ama; aunque también estaba consciente de que su vida cambiaría por completo al llevar una vida dentro de su vientre, ¿Qué haría ahora?, ¿Cómo terminaría todo?

Al día siguiente Tom y Shizuo decidieron después del trabajo ir a ver tiendas con cosas para bodas, se encontraron con unos ojos carmesí por demás conocidos y naturalmente la ex camarera salió corriendo detrás de él para golpearlo, el hombre de rastas no la detuvo, el moreno sabía que pronto la rubia ya no podría agredir a Izaya y decidió dejarla que al menos lo intentará un poco, por lo menos antes de tener que dejarlo por completo.

Shizuo: -maldita pulga, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?  
Izaya: -eso no te concierne Shizu chan, tengo derecho de caminar por donde yo quiera.  
Shizuo: -te dije que no regresaras a Ikebokuro. 

Era cierto que Izaya no estaba allí por negocios, en realidad él se enteró de la ubicación de ella y fue a fastidiarla.

Simon: -Shizuo, Izaya, no pelear, malo para su bebé.  
Shizuo: -…- se sonrojo al instante, al mismo tiempo su prometido se acercó para tomarla del brazo, distraerla y hacerla entrar en una tienda de novias.  
Izaya: -esos rumores aún están circulando, Simon seguro que Shizu chan comió algo que le cayó mal, lástima que la cerebro de protozoario no haya muerto- dijo agitando la mano en el aire, como si hablara casualmente de lo más normal del mundo, se le notaba una vena en la cabeza mientras actuaba afable.  
Shizuo: -Acércate Izaya kun~~, te mataré pulga- gruño furiosa con una sonrisa demente y una venita muy notoria en su frente también  
Tom: -Shizuo no basta con la sortija de compromiso, tenemos que escoger la de matrimonio  
Shizuo: -perdón Izaya, tengo que irme con Tom san  
Izaya: -no creí que vería el día que me pidieras perdón Shizu chan... ¿te estas volviendo más humana?- no lo demostraba pero ahora estaba furioso, ¿Tom podía apaciguar así el carácter de Shizuo?, luego notó algo que no había visto antes... la rubia tenía una sortija de compromiso... ¿desde hace cuanto estaba allí? , la cara del azabache cambio radicalmente- igual sabes que nunca podrás dejar de ser un monstruo, nunca serás humana.

El castaño vio la cara de mal humor del pelinegro y no prestó atención a lo que salía de la boca del Orihara, no estaba muy seguro pero sospechaba que el otro hombre tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia su prometida, después de todo era muy sospechoso que Izaya y Shizuo pelearán todo el tiempo… esos ojos miel y carmesí se odiaban como los perros y los gatos… él no desconfiaba de ella, pero todo podía pasar en Ikebokuro, siempre había una posibilidad (aunque pequeña) referente a que surgiera algo más allá del odio.

Tom fue algo infantil impulsado por los celos que nunca admitirá tener, él sabía en sus adentros que Izaya estaba enamorado de Shizuo... cuando “la pulga” se hiciera consiente de esto intentaría quitársela, así que le dio un beso profundo y lleno de cariño a la ex camarera, justo en frente del azabache. El informante seguía sin entender el porqué, pero algo le dolía, era como si ese algo se hubiera quebrado de un momento a otro dentro de él.

Izaya comenzó a burlarse: -que lindos, una monstruo y un usurero… tal para cual- se fue saltando de un techo a otro, al mismo tiempo se carcajeaba para ocultar su dolor 

Shizuo se sonrojo por la irá, realmente quería hacer pedazos a su némesis, quería destrozarlo, repetía “matar” en su mente como si de un mantra se tratará, después ella y su prometido fueron felizmente a una tienda, allí ayudo a que el hombre junto a ella escogiera su traje, pero a la vez ella se negó a mostrar cada vestido que se probaba, Shizuo no logró encontrar el vestido ideal, así que fueron a otro lugar.


	2. Hormonas

 

7 tiendas después...

Shizuo dentro del probador 9: -¡este es!

 

En efecto, Tom era un hombre afortunado, iba a casarse muy pronto con la mujer más maravillosa que hubiera conocido, una linda, buena y muy fuerte, tendría que cuidarla muy bien.

Después de eso fueron a su departamento a cenar juntos (de la forma más romántica posible).

 

En cambio Izaya se encontraba completamente sólo en su departamento comiendo aburrido algo que cocino Namie y el otoro que le compró a Simón, estaba frente a la computadora tecleado cuando de repente se quedo dormido.

  


~~Sueño de Izaya~~

El informante esta dentro de una iglesia vestido de traje.

 

Izaya: -esto es inusual, no soy religioso...

Apareció un sacerdote diciendo: -felicitaciones señor Orihara, yo oficiare su boda

Izaya: -¿boda?, ¿con quién?

 

De repente entró  una mujer con un vestido blanco y un velo de igual color, sólo estaban ellos dos y el padre.

 

Izaya: -este es mi sueño, deseo que haya invitados, no quiero la iglesia vacía.

 

Justo en ese momento aparecieron por arte de magia personas sentadas llenando las bancas de la iglesia, entre ellos estaban Kadota, Erika, Walker, Tousa, Simon, Kururi, Mairu, Shinra, Celty, Kazuka, Ruri, Akabayashi, Akane, Vorona, Shiki san (que sostiene un pañuelo mientras intenta controlar su emoción diciendo "ese es mi muchacho"), también estaban Kida, Mikado, Saki, Namie, Anri, y un muy triste Tom.

 

Sacerdote: -Quién se oponga a esta boda que hable ahora o callé para siempre

Tom: -yo me opongo, ese podría haber sido yo

 

De repente la mujer alzó su velo, y ella no era otra más que Shizuo, Izaya se sintió tremendamente feliz al ver que se trataba de ella.

 

Izaya: -estas preciosa Shizu chan

Shizuo: -Tom san tiene razón,  no te quiero pulga

Izaya: -este es mi sueño,  aquí me quieres...- gritó

 

De repente Izaya ya se hallaba entre los invitados y veía a Shizuo y Tom en el altar nupcial, miraba la sonrisa de aquella mujer rubia cuando el moreno (con sus rastas recogidas en una coleta) le ponía el anillo, esa sonrisa perforaba el corazón del azabache. Todos los mafiosos habían desaparecido, pero la mayoría de los invitados seguían allí,  Izaya corrió hacia ellos.

Izaya: -no permitiré esto, Shizuo yo te...

 

El hombre de ojos carmesí vio como Shizuo y Tom caminan hacia él y como si se tratase de un Izaya fantasma, ellos lo traspasaron y siguieron caminando.

~~fin del sueño~~

  


Izaya despierto agitado, se ha dado cuenta… la verdadera razón por la que ha estado de tan mal humor siempre fue Shizuo, comenzaba a comprender sus propios sentimientos, por tanto tiempo los negó, pero siempre estuvieron allí. Era normal sentirse atraído hacia alguien, puesto que él es aromántico pero no asexual, sin embargo… ¿Qué tan normal es sentirse atraído hacia alguien que intenta matarte diariamente?

 

Izaya: -ese sueño fue extraño, ¿Qué fue todo eso?, ¿Por qué con ella?- cayendo en negación

 

 

No paso mucho tiempo…

Era otro día tranquilo en Ikebokuro aparentemente, la rubia sintió que alguien la seguía.  


Shizuo: -algo apesta-volteó y no vio nada, así que siguió caminando, pero había algo extraño y volvió a voltearse, encontrando a alguien que ya conocìa.

Izaya: -hola Shizu chan, sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero acepta esto- se arrodilla y extiende un ramo de rosas

 

Ella pensó que esto podía ser una trampa, así que rechazo el ramo, arrancó una señal de tránsito y trato de golpear a su peor enemigo, pero el pelinegro esquivo todo. Si él quería que las cosas cambiarán, él también debía cooperar para que lo hicieran, dado que Shizuo nunca intentaría dar el primer paso. Era curioso para él, tantos años de autoengaño y sin embargo ese sueño había sido una revelación, con ello paso rápidamente a la fase de aceptación.

 

Izaya: -Shizu chan, yo al principio intente que fuéramos amigos

Shizuo: -tu me apuñalaste

Izaya: -tu intentaste golpearme y aun así quiero…

Shizuo: -¿quieres…?

Izaya: -quiero hacer las cosas bien… esta vez, esto es para felicitarte por tu compromiso.

Shizuo: -¿cuál es el truco?

Izaya; -¡Shizu chan!, no hay trucos, acepta las flores

Shizuo: -pulga…

 

Ella las acepto titubeando, este era un día extraño,  esa pulga le daba flores,  había algo muy sospechoso aquí,  ¿qué estaría planeando Izaya esta vez?, aun así le agradeció el ramo, quizá estaba soñando, no había forma de que una escena como esta ocurriera realmente.

 

Las fotos de Izaya arrodillado dándole las rosas a Shizuo y la cara de ella oliendo las rosas, no tardaron en llegar a la página de los Dollars, Tom se enteró de la situación pero no era tan tonto como para hacerle una escena a su amada, aunque no le faltaban ganas de hacerlo, pero no podía rebajarse al nivel del informante.

 

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo, por lo menos para los tórtolos comprometidos, porque a diferencia de ellos, el pelinegro tenía un infierno en su cabeza, ¿Cuándo empezó todo?, ¿podía ser desde que estaban en la escuela media?

 

Pasaron días y la situación no mejoraba, a pesar de su amor por la humanidad… el hombre menudo cada vez era más obsesivo respecto a la cobradora de deudas y la seguía, las pocas veces que se dejaba ver, él era una extraña combinación entre alguien  molesto y amable, aunque Shizuo aún no podía fiarse de él, ella tenía que averiguar que estaba planeando él. Ella se había perdido en sus pensamientos y ahora se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Shinra, fue recibida con un abrazo por Celty, debía calmarse, esto sólo era una  revisión con su viejo amigo.

 

Shinra: -Soy un doctor general y soy bastante bueno,  pero seria mejor que fueras con un ginecólogo

Shizuo: -no, quiero tu seas quién haga todo el seguimiento de mi embarazo

Shinra: -¿por qué?

Shizuo: -porque no quiero que mi hijo o hija pase una infancia como la mía y te tengo confianza.

Shinra: -¿estas segura de esto?, bien, veré su crecimiento y te informaré cualquier cosa que ocurra en el proceso.

 

Izaya observaba desde un techo cercano, ¿Por qué de repente Shizuo iba a ver tan seguido a Shinra?, el chico de gafas era su amigo, entonces… ¿Por qué Shinra no le había dicho nada?, ¿era parte de la confidencialidad entre médico y paciente?, ¿Acaso Shizu chan estaba muy enferma?... ¿Sería algo grave?, ¿Tendría cura?

 

Paso un mes y comenzaba a notarse un abultamiento en el estomago de Shizuo, abultamiento que ella intentaba ocultar a toda costa, como de costumbre ella se encontró a Izaya en el peor de los momentos y terminó persiguiéndolo mientras intentaba arrojarle una máquina expendedora.

 

Izaya mientras corría comenzó a hablar: -Shizu chan, tienes que cuidar más tu alimentación, hay que aceptarlo… estas envejeciendo y tu metabolismo ya no es el mismo, desde aquí veo la pancita.

 

Shizuo se frenó de golpe, cayó suavemente sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar,  Izaya se acerco a ella sorprendido. La gente se comenzó a detener y no falto quien tomo fotos y video.

 

Izaya muy sorprendido: -Shizu chan levántate, la gente me esta mirando mal

Shizuo llorando y tallando sus ojos: -como si te importará

 

El informante ayudo a Shizuo a levantarse del suelo y aún muy confundido sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando, sintió a Shizuo abrazándolo y escondiendo el rostro lleno de lágrimas contra su pecho, definitivamente el informante término muy sonrojado y por inercia le dio palmaditas en la espalda a Shizuo.

 

Rio pasaba por allí y tomo una fotografía de aquel momento, mientras decía: -¿por qué no te burlas de ella y de una vez de ti también?

Izaya muy molesto y sonrojado le grito a Rio, sin soltar a Shizuo: -¡vete!

 

Rio se fue sin decir palabra alguna, poco después Shizuo se despego de Izaya y le dio una cachetada.

 

Izaya: -¿y esto porque fue?

Shizuo: -por decirme que estoy gorda y vieja-después de eso salió corriendo

 

Izaya se estaba volviendo loco, hace unos minutos vio por primera vez a la bestia de Ikebokuro llorando e incluso le pareció linda, después ella lo abrazó, él no entendía nada ¿Por qué ella hizo esto si lo odia? él le palmeo la espalda, había un detalle más raro aún… ¿Por qué ella huía tanto últimamente?, aunque estaba muy seguro de algo... nunca podría olvidar esa calidez,  de hecho quería más, así que fue corriendo detrás de ella.

 

Izaya: -espera Shizu, ¿eso es lo que te molesta?, sólo estaba jugando.

 

\-----

Las últimas semanas habían sido un desastre, últimamente ella estaba arrojando más gente por el aire, estaba demasiado sensible y emocional, cuando veía a Kazuka se soltaba a llorar, comía un poco más que antes, sin embargo a veces vomitaba, de vez en cuando tenia antojos y mareos, en resumen justo ahora era un contenedor lleno de hormonas, tanto así que hasta comenzaba a caerle bien Izaya.

 

Al final del día Izaya llevo a Shizuo con Tom.

 

Tom: -¿qué esta pasando aquí?

Izaya: -no lo sé, me perseguía y después se soltó a llorar, y sinceramente no es divertido pelear con ella así.

Tom: -maldito bastardo ¿que le hiciste? -tomo a su rival por el cuello

 

Izaya se sorprendió un poco al ver a Tom así y comenzó a carcajearse, en cambio Shizuo se asusto porque era la primera vez que veía a su novio actuar de esta forma y trato de convencerlo de bajar a Izaya, aunque por su parte el informante saco su navaja.

 

Increíblemente nunca creyeron que Shizuo usaría cierto método… el chantaje, ella se enojo con ambos y negocio que si no se clamaban… no iba a dirigirle la palabra a ninguno, lo más extraño del caso es que funcionó. Ahora todo era más confuso que antes.

 

Para Izaya, Shizuo siempre fue un monstruo irracional, pero esto excedía sus expectativas,  además si no se cuidaba, él irracional iba a terminar siendo él.


End file.
